Eventually
by luv2watchtv
Summary: He had abandoned her. That much was clear. But one thing was certain – he was going to win her back if it was the last thing he did. Troy Bolton was on a mission – to claim the heart of his former best friend Gabriella Montez. Sequel to Abandoned


**Eventually**

**Summary**

He had abandoned her. That much was clear. But one thing was certain – he was going to win her back if it was the last thing he did. Troy Bolton was on a mission – to claim the heart of his former best friend Gabriella Montez. Sequel to Abandoned

**A/N **

So this is basically a sequel to my one shot Abandoned. I had originally planned on just leaving it like that; however, people had asked to write something more and I FINALLY have. Abandoned was posted at the end of May and I've started writing this at the end of August – no inspiration came to me and at first I didn't even want to carry it on due to the fact that I wanted to make my point. However, I have posted other stories which I feel make my point of there not always being a happy ever after and I did have ways for this to carry on already in my head before. Therefore, I just decided to carry on…

This switches POV. The prologue is in Gabi's POV (I know it's stupid to do a prologue in a one shot but I felt like it so what the hell) The first part is in Troy's POV and the second part right to the end is again in Gabi's. I haven't written who's POV it's in; however, it should be clear.

P.S. Read Abandoned first for this to make sense…

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**

I don't own High School Musical

* * *

Prologue:

_The soft comfort of the pillow against my head told me that I was in my bed. I tried to turn around; however, I couldn't move. Opening my eyes I gasped as I saw tan arms wrapped tightly around me. Tilting my head to the right slowly I saw Troy's messy hair and sleeping face next to me, his body pressed up against mine. I closed my eyes then opened them up again – but he was still there. And his iron grip on me had not relented. _

_I sighed in relief as I realised that we were both clothed – the only article of clothes that was missing was Troy's shirt which I spotted thrown onto the floor beside the bed. _

_I nudged against his arm _

"_Troy…" I whispered, hoping to wake him up. However, I knew from experience that Troy Bolton was very hard to wake up. I sighed sensing no movement from the sleeping boy next to me. _

_Closing my eyes I thought back to how we managed to end up like this…_

* * *

I'd abandoned her

That much was clear

It had only been for a few months; however, the wounds were already inflicted. A lapse in judgement and the pain was irreversible. I had hoped to talk to her when she came over to my place for our family ritual. I thought that she wouldn't be able to run away from me

I was wrong

She ran and she cried – but not before telling me how much I had hurt her. How much I had pained her and how she was never going to forgive me

But she would

I would see to that – if it was the last thing I did, I would make it up to Gabriella Montez.

--

"_Troy! You've made captain!"_

_Troy's face broke out into a grin – his new friend Aaron bundled into him in congratulations as the news of Troy being made basketball captain was told._

"_I've got to tell Brie…" Troy spoke as soon as he tore himself from the rowdy boys. Heading towards the door to go find his best friend and celebrate the good news, he stopped as he heard Aaron's voice_

"_You mean that freak?"_

_Anger boiled deep inside him as he heard the insult towards his best friend. Turning around he glared at Aaron_

"_She's my best friend Aaron…"_

_Chad snorted_

"_Troy – a word of advice. If you want to make it anywhere in this school; if you want respect; if you want to stay captain – you'll stay away from the freak. She'll only bring you down – trust me." Troy listened to the words that were uttered by the senior's mouth. Troy looked at all the other players on the team – including his close friend Chad who was also on the team. _

_They all nodded in agreement with Aaron's words._

_Aaron Selver was a senior. He was one of the popular people in East High. People listened to him_

_Why shouldn't Troy?_

_It dawned on Troy that as much as he loved Gabriella, he wanted the admiration of his fellow peers. He was the East High basketball team's captain now – despite only being a junior. And he wanted what Aaron had. _

_He wanted the popularity_

_He wanted the friends_

_He wanted everything that came along with being the basketball captain_

_And he understood Aaron's message loud and clear_

_Gabriella Montez was going to drag him down_

_--_

_It had only been a few weeks since Troy had told Gabriella that he had wanted to be secret friends. _

_The problem was he had wanted both Gabriella and the popularity_

_He wanted both the friendship and stability of Gabriella Montez his best friend_

_But he also wanted the popularity that came with the territory of being the basketball captain._

_But he didn't get both._

_Walking into the school hall, he noticed that Aaron and a few others of the basketball team were surrounded by a school notice board. Curious, Troy Bolton walked over to them_

"_You fucking freak…"_

"_Are you crying now? Pathetic…"_

"_No wonder she hasn't got a boyfriend – she's so fucking ugly…"_

_Troy heard the jibes and his body froze as he drew closer to the group and saw who his new friends were tormenting._

_Gabriella Montez was sprawled on the floor, her books fallen besides her and hints of tears on her cheeks. She looked up then and made eye contact with her former best friend._

_The group noticed that her attention was no longer on them and followed her gaze. Seeing Troy, they smirked _

"_Hey Troy Boy! The fucking bitch refused to give us her homework – what you gonna do about it?"_

_It was a test – Troy knew that. Aaron wanted to see whether or not he really was one of them._

_And Troy was given a choice_

_Walking over to Gabriella he stood in front of her. Silently pleading with her to forgive him he spoke_

"_Fucking whore – just take the work – you don't need to ask…"_

_Aaron let out a whoop of obnoxious laughter and bent down to grab the books of the floor, carelessly going through the pages until he found what he was looking for._

"_Thanks bitch!" he laughed as he dropped the book to the floor and stalked off with the rest of the group._

_Troy stayed behind for a few more seconds, feeling his heart freeze over as he noticed the hurt look Gabriella had thrown at him. Watching as she reached out to grab her books, he turned away abruptly._

_This wasn't what he wanted. But it was what he had chosen. _

"_I'm sorry Brie"_

_It was an apology she never heard _

* * *

I walked into the school, my bag slapping against my side as I walked to my locker. I kept my head down, allowing my curly hair to fall in front of my face, creating a curtain protecting me from him. I was dreading today.

Today was the first time I was going to see Troy after I had yelled at him for what he had done to me. I had run home wanting to be on my own. My parents seemed to understand that for they decided to stay with the Bolton's like they had originally planned, only arriving this morning – a few minutes before I left for school.

"Hey bitch!"

A sinking feeling appeared. I knew that voice.

Aaron Selver

He must have run out of people to bully

Turning around I inwardly groaned as I saw Aaron along with four other jocks from the basketball team walking toward me.

A rough shove from behind sent me slamming into my closed locker, bruising my skin as the metal connected. Words, torments, jibes were spoken. But I blocked them out to stop them getting to me.

And then there was a familiar voice.

A voice I had once loved.

A horrible feeling of déjà vu went through me.

"Leave her alone guys…" I looked up in shock at Troy. He was staring down at me, his gaze soft. He pushed Aaron away from me

"I said leave her alone…" he spoke once more, his voice full of authority. He glanced at me again, giving me a soft, small smile it was hard to tell it was there – but it was.

"What the fuck Troy? We're just having a bit of fun!" one of the boys said

"Well go have fun somewhere else – Gabriella Montez is officially off limits. Now get the fuck out of here…"

Aaron's gaze hardened

"You're making a mistake Bolton…"

"No Selver – I made a mistake a long time ago…"

Aaron glared at Troy for a few more seconds before stalking off. Troy turned around and stood in front of me. He noticed me clutching my throbbing arm. Pulling my hand gently away from where I was holding it, he lifted up the sleeve of my top until he uncovered the already bruising skin. Lowering his face down to my arm I gasped in shock as I felt the skin of his lips brush against the bruise.

Raising his head up again, he looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Brie… I'll never stop trying to prove that to you…"

And with those words he placed my arm back to my side and with a final look at me turned to walk away leaving me standing there shocked.

I had been so certain that his saying sorry was not genuine. That he wasn't really sorry. That he only wanted me on the side. That he cared more about his popularity than me.

He _had_ cared more about his popularity

He _had _hurt me

But he was sorry – and he had stopped them from hurting me

He stood up for me

He was risking his popularity for _me_

* * *

I flipped through the channels on TV, trying to find something – anything to watch.

Nothing was on

Sighing, I switched the TV off and glanced at the clock.

11:04

It was time to go to sleep. Rest my mind

Throughout the day, my thoughts swirled with Troy. All I could think about was Troy. Doing my homework I even managed to doodle Troy's name on the corner of my page in an embarrassing love sick fashion.

His actions earlier on in the day had me thinking.

He was plaguing my mind

Confusing me

And there was nothing I could do about it

I couldn't stop myself thinking about him – Lord knows I tried.

A soft knock snapped me out of my daydream and I looked in the direction of the sound

My balcony

Troy was standing there. He had obviously climbed up onto my balcony using my tree – just like old times.

I walked over there without hesitation and opened the doors

"What are you doing here so late Troy?" I made sure that my tone didn't sound harsh – I couldn't act harsh with him after he did what he did

"I had to see you. Brie I can't think straight here. I need you. I made a mistake by thinking that I could just cut you out of my life. I want you in my life. And not just as a best friend. I want you as my girlfriend. I want you to be the one that I say I love you to. I want you to be the one I make love to. Fuck Brie I want you…"

I looked into his eyes. They were filled with something I'd never seen before. I watched him as he inched closer - and I was frozen. I wasn't thinking about anything except for the fact that he was coming closer and closer to me - and I wanted him to. He noticed that I hadn't backed away and that gave him confidence.

Closing the gap between us I felt his lips on mine.

Pressing against mine

They were smooth and loving and I wanted nothing more than to have them pressed up against me forever. His tongue ran across my bottom lip begging me for entrance. And I gave in. His hands moved to my waist- pulling me in closer. I slid my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair playing with locks of it. I was pressed up against him now.

My body was up against his and I could feel the warmth of his body radiate of onto mine. His hands ran against my back burning through my clothes. He pulled away for air and started to kiss along my jaw. I smiled and pulled his face up to meet mine. I wanted his lips against mine again and he willingly obliged.

His hands started to wander and so did mine

And no matter how much my mind screamed at me that this wouldn't help – that we needed to talk; I couldn't stop.

Because I realised I needed him as well

I needed him and I wanted him

--

The soft comfort of the pillow against my head told me that I was in my bed. I tried to turn around; however, I couldn't move. Opening my eyes I gasped as I saw tan arms wrapped tightly around me. Tilting my head to the right slowly I saw Troy's messy hair and sleeping face next to me, his body pressed up against mine. I closed my eyes then opened them up again – but he was still there. And his iron grip on me had not relented.

I sighed in relief as I realised that we were both clothed – the only article of clothes that was missing was Troy's shirt which I spotted thrown onto the floor beside the bed.

I nudged against his arm

"Troy…" I whispered, hoping to wake him up. However, I knew from experience that Troy Bolton was very hard to wake up. I sighed sensing no movement from the sleeping boy next to me.

"Troy" I spoke a bit louder, however not to loud to wake up my parents who were just a few rooms away. I nudged at him. He grunted and rolled over, dragging me along with him so that I was now situated on top of him.

I decided that there would only be one way to wake him up

Bending my head, I pressed my lips to his. He responded after a few seconds. Pulling away I saw his eyes flutter slowly open

"Hey…" I whispered

"Hi…" his voice was husky from sleep. He let go of me and I rolled off of him and onto my side. His hand rested lazily around my waist

"So…" I didn't know what to say.

"Brie – we need to talk. And I'm going to come right out and say it. I love you Brie… God I fucking love you…" his voice was genuine, the emotion raw. And in that moment I knew then that he truly meant it. I knew that he had made a mistake. And he wanted my forgiveness – he needed my forgiveness

Troy Bolton may have abandoned me

Troy Bolton may have hurt me

But he made a mistake

He wanted me

"I can't let you go Brie – I love you too fucking much…" his grip around me tightened to support his words.

And even though it would take some time to heal the wounds; we would get there.

Eventually

* * *

**A/N**

So please tell me what you thought of it. I actually wrote this in one day so I'm quite proud of myself. I had no idea how I was going to go about it - all I had was the idea that I wanted to write a happier ending to Abandoned

XxxNicolexxX


End file.
